revelaciones unicas
by Sefarathiel
Summary: capiturlo 2 de pasion de campeones


**Pasion de campeones: La caida de Swein**

Capítulo 2: Sueños de amor y problemas

Sueño

Garen se encontraba en su natal Demacia en el patio de su casa pero no estaba solo encontraba sentado en una banco de madera de roble mirando hacia el horizonte junto con alguien una mujer con pelo rojo sangre piel blanca labios color carmesí, ojos verdes el cuerpo de esa mujer estaba tapado por un vestido de seda demaciana rojo en su ojo izquierdo tenía una cicatriz.

-Kata ¿Qué haces aquí ?el príncipe te vera corre-Dijo Garen nervioso

-Shh tranquilo amor el príncipe no hará nada fue el padrino en nuestra boda ¿No lo recuerdas?-Pregunto extrañada

-¿Boda?¿Padrino?¿Estamos casados?-Pregunto Garen confundido

-Si así es y tenemos un pequeño niño-Dijo Kata riendo

-¿Tenemos un hijo?-Pregunto Garen

-Si se llama Demian tu elegiste el nombre-Dijo Kata segura

-Ya veo, espera ¿Qué paso con la Guerra?-Pregunto Garen serio

-Termino hace 5 años con nuestra boda querida-Dijo la pelirroja

-Entiendo ¿Dónde está Lux y el pequeño?-Pregunto Garen

-Demian duerme y Lux está en casa de Darius su marido con nuestros sobrinos Lyon y Carla-Dijo Katarina seria-¿De verdad estas bien querido que no recuerdes nada es raro?-Pregunto la pelirroja preocupada

-Si solo estoy cansado amor-Dijo El Poder de Demacia

-Entiendo ayudar a Jarvan a gobernar Demacia es un trabajo complicado aunque sea el costo de la paz-Dijo Kata

-Si lo es-Dijo Garen y luego la beso en los labios.

Fin del sueño

-¿Que demonios?-se pregunto Garen alterado-Oh fue un sueño yo estaba casado con Katarina¿Eso es lo que significa ella para mi ?¿Esa es la causa de todo?.Garen estaba muy confundido con respecto a su sueño asi que se le ocurrio una idea no muy buena-De ser asi para averiguarlo tendre que ver a esa maldita zorra Ahri ire al amanecer-Dijo El poder de Demacia y volvio a dormir

Por otro lado Katarina La Hoja Siniestra de Noxus habia terminado de comer en su cuarto y se dirigia al comedor para dejar la bandeja que se habia llevado una vez cumplio su cometido nuevamente marco el rumbo a su cuarto pensando en lo sucedido con Garen el beso y la confesion la dejaron hecha trizas muchas dudas se le presentaban en su mente dando origen a preguntas como ¿lo hizo por lo ebrio? o ¿Realmete fue la verdad? esto y mas se encontraba en su cabeza pero fue interrumpido por el choque con alguien.

-Maldito seas fijate por donde vas inepto-Dijo Katarina enojada

-Claro señora-Dijo esa persona

Ella enseguida reconocio la vos masculina de esa persona y para comprobarlo also su vista despacio y en efecto era quien suponia

-Darius asi que fuiste tu-Dijo Kata levantandose

-Si y lo siento pero pareces distraida ¿Pensando en la batalla de mañana?-Pregunto Darius

-Si ,si eso aunque segun tengo entenido el invocador cambio de opinio pero no lo se -Dijo La Hoja Siniestra en tono evasivo y se fue a su cuarto.

Darius quien se creyo lo que habia dicho Katarina por respeto a su superior pero aun asi le parecio sospechozo su tono comenzo a preguntarse ¿Que le pasaba a esa mujer? no la conocia hace demasiado pero sengun lo que le dijeron otros campeones de Noxus como Talon La hoja Siniestra actuaba raro desde hace mucho sea frente a la guerra o en la academia por eso comenzo a cuestionar la leatad de la misma a Noxus asi que decidio que al volver la tendria en la eso se fue a comer pero al ver tantas personas que podrian ser sus enemigos mañana decidio comer fuera asi que tomo su bandeja se sirvio la cena y luego salio pero una vez fuera vio algo que le llamo la atencio una mujer rubia de ojos celestes que estaba practicando su magia de sus manos salian rayos de luz y penso que el no era el unico al cual no le gustaba comer entre tantos posibles enemigos asi que se levanto y fue al patio donde esta se encontraba .el patio era un gran rectangulo con arboles en sus puntas algunas mesa de piedras y alguna que otro flor una vez se acerco

-Oye ¿Quien eres?-Pregunto Darius

-Soy Luxanna-Respondio la joven que al escuchar la voz del pelinegro detuvo sus ejercicios

-Yo soy Darius-Dijo El

-Encantada de conocerlo-Dijo Luz haciendo una leve reverencia y luego se le acerco despacio

Ellos dos nunca antes se vieron las caras asi que Lux no pensaba que fuera de Noxus ya que la liga era tan grande que casi ningun campeon conocia a todos a menos que los que vea en batalla era ironico ya que todos eran amigos en la academia y en Runaterra se odiaban a muerte aunque no se conocieran era lo malo de la guerra

-El gusto es mio Luxanna¿Que haces aqui fuera ?-pregunto Darius

-No mucho practicar ,ver las estrellas y poco mas-Dijo Luxana en tono amable Darius le habia caido en gracias con solo unas pocas palabras

-Entiendo-Dijo Darius en tono amistoso la rubia pudo sacar su lado bueno

-¿Tu?-pregunto Lux

-Digamos que no me gusta comer rodeado de gente que podria ser tu enemigo el dia de mañana-Dijo Darius

-Ya veo , entonces mejor no digo nada-Dijo Lux

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Darius confundido

-Nada te iba a proponer cenar juntos ya que yo aun no lo he hecho y por lo visto tu tampoco pero no quiero ir en contra de tus principios-Dijo Lux seria

-Si eres tu no me molestaria-Dijo Darius en tono coqueto

-Entonces esta decidido espera un poco ¿si?-Dijo Lux y fue dentro del comedor

Darius quedo solo esperando a la maga no sabia por que dijo lo que dijo ni por que con solo unas palabras la mujer habia sacado lo bueno de su persona era raro que a la primera fuera asi Darius nunca confio en nadie desde el principio salvo en su hermano Draven ,sumido en sus pensamientos Darius also su mirada al cielo

-Son Hermosas verdad-dijo Lux sacando lo de su ensueño

-¿Que?-Pregunto Darius

-Las estrellas son hermosas o ¿no?

-A si , si lo son-Dijo Darius

-Nos ¿Sentamos en una de las mesas?-Pregunto Lux

-Como prefieras-Dijo Darius

Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas y cenaron ademas de charlar no dijieron nada sobre sus ciudades pero si sobre sus familias Lux le revelo a Darius que tenia un hermano y el hizo lo mismo pero tras eso no mucho mas una vez terminaron ambos fueron a dejar las bandejas y todos los campeones los vieron entre ellos Jarvan y Draven , Lux y Darius lo ignoraron por completo tras cumplir su objetivo Lux beso la mejilla derecha de Darius para despedirse y se dirigio a su cuarto los hombres miraron con odio a Darius por haber recibido un beso de Lux pero esto no importa mucho lo que si es importante es lo ocurrido con Jarvan el principe la siguio y cuando la encontro la tomo del brazo.

-¿Que demonios fue lo de recien?-Pregunto Jarvan molesto

-Nada solo me despedi de Darius tras haber comido con el-Dijo Lux irritada

-"Darius" asi se llama ese perro noxiano rechazaste mi invitacion para comer con el eres una...

-¿Es de Noxus?-Pregunto Lux

-Asi es-DIjo jarvan

-No lo sabia-Dijo la rubia sorprendida

-Pues ahora lo sabes asi que alejate de esa rata-Dijo el Principe en tono autoritario

-Jarvan puede que en Demacia seas principe pero aqui no en la liga somos todos iguales asi que no tienes derecho a ordenarme nada Darius me agrada pero eso no afectara mi habilidad en combate aparte quiza pueda sacarle informacion asi que no te preocupes y adios -Dijo Lux dandole un beso muy cerca de los labios y siguio su camino


End file.
